Braid
by macstooge
Summary: Reno hates it when people touch his hair, except when it comes to Zack. ZackxReno RenoxZack FLUFF/ONESHOT/YAOI (no I don't own them otherwise it'd be a whole lot different)


**A/N - Heeeeeyyyy! It's another Zack/Reno! I've been highly influenced and now I think this is one of my top pairings, so enjoy a fluff fic featuring them!**

* * *

"Elena, I've told you twice already today! Don't touch my hair, yo!" Reno shouted as he yanked his lengthy pony tail out of the swooning blonde's hands. The clumsy girl eeped in surprise as the redhead hastily removed himself from her clutching and grasping hands. "Oh but Reno, your hair is so lovely. I wish I hadn't cut my hair now." Elena murmured as a hand went to ghost over where her long blonde hair once fell, her finger tips brushing her now short and choppy locks. Reno rolled his eyes as he gripped his silky red hair protectively, inching away from the shorter woman. _Women are terrifying_, Reno thought as he regarded the now sniffling blonde girl who continued to run her hands through the ends of her feathered locks. "Reno. " Rude murmured, interrupting the redhead's thoughts and saving him from the very frequent situation that he got himself into. Sighing in relief, the redhead raised a hand in a nonchalant farewell. "Sorry, gotta go!" Reno called over his shoulder as he raced after his stoic partner, long knees nearly hitting his chest in his enthusiasm to be free from the blonde girl.

"Oh Gods, Rude. Why did Shinra decide to hire girls? They keep touching my hair, yo." Reno lamented as he slid his lithe body into the black sedan that was registered to his partner. Giving a rare chuckle in response, Rude slid himself in alongside the leather of the driver's seat. "Cause you're pretty like a girl partner. That's why they surround you." Rude explained, with a smirk dancing upon his lips as he started the engine. Reno turned to stare in shock at his bald partner, not failing to notice the look of amusement that shone on his face. "I can't believe you'd play me like this, Rude." The redhead gasped exaggeratedly before turning to glare out his window, only a little offended by the other man's words. Reno huffed as he stared out the window, ignoring his partner's inquiring stares and amused snorts. Rude chuckled once more before indicating to merge with the oncoming traffic, amused by his partner's childish antics.

The car ride was a very long and tedious trip, one spent mostly in the built up traffic of Midgar, the pair caught in the lunch rush hour. After spending a good fifteen minutes of sulking, Reno had to admit he was getting a little bored, after all, he wasn't one for silence. "Where are we going, partner?" The redhead asked, turning his head enough to peer at the bald driver. "We gotta go to 7th Heaven." Rude stated before sighing in annoyance as the traffic seemed to only crawl forward an inch before the traffic lights would blink red. Reno frowned before smacking his forehead against the window and groaning. "Why are we going to her place? She always touches me, Rude!" The redhead moaned as he continued to smack his forehead against the glass, slightly comforted by the thud of his skin against the cool glass. The bald man coughed to clear his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he ignored his partner's whining. "Are you even listening, yo?! I'm gonna get molested!" The redhead yelled, whipping his head around to smack the bald man with his thin pony tail. Gritting his teeth, Rude pulled his left hand off the steering wheel to readjust his sunglasses and exhaled deeply. This was going to be a long ride.

"No, please, Rude! Have mercy!" Reno shouted as he scrambled to get away from the stockier man who had a firm grip on the collar of the redhead's crumpled suit. Ignoring the redhead once again, Rude dragged his unwilling partner away from their black work car and across the dirtied pavement to their mutual friend's bar. Reno cringed as his partner knocked on the door to the silent bar, his knuckles rapping on the wood loudly. The pair stood quietly as they waited for a response from the owner and inhabitants of the bar. "Looks like they're not home, yo. We'll have to come back another time." Reno announced, a little gleefully as he wriggled in his partner's steeled hands. Rude, however, continued to ignore the writhing redhead and kept his eyes focused on the wooden door to the bar. The bald man's patience finally proved to be worthwhile as the door began to shake under the efforts of being unlocked by someone who stood silently behind the wood. "Tifa." Rude murmured in greeting as the door swung open to show a well endowed brunette clad in a short black mini skirt with thick black suspenders holding her nearly see through and thin white singlet in place in lieu of a bra. Reno stiffened as he heard his partner announce the mysterious woman who opened the door before being dragged through the doorway and over the threshold unceremoniously. "It's good to see you, Rude. You too, Reno." Tifa laughed as she shut the door behind the pair, locking it once more.

Scrunching his eyes up, Reno prepared himself for the onslaught of touching and cooing over his shiny crimson locks that never came. A little more than puzzled, the redhead opened his turquoise eyes to peer around the bar almost expectantly. Reno sighed in relief before frowning as he noticed the brunette was fawning over his partner instead, rubbing her barely clothed body against his neat suit. "Hey, what's that frown for?" An amused voice asked, interrupting the redhead's angered gaze directed at his partner and the busty female that fussed over him. Reno glanced behind him, taking in the tight blue jeans that hugged muscled legs, his eyes looking up to see an untucked black wife beater singlet hanging loosely around even more muscles. "Oi, what are you doing here?" The redhead snapped, scooting forward to hug the younger man's leg's to his chest. The man merely chuckled before leaning down to rub the redhead's hair affectionately. "Love you too. You could call me by my name, you know. It's Zack if you forgot. I'm here to pick you up. Rude and Tifa are going out." The black haired man teased before bending over and hoisting the redhead over his shoulder nonchalantly. Raising a hand in farewell, Zack ignored the whines and sarcastic drawls that spilled from his lover's mouth amidst a string of curses as he left the bar with his cargo in tow.

"Put me down, Zack! I can walk, yo! I ain't no cripple!" Reno screeched from his position atop the muscled shoulder of his lover. Zack chuckled before delivering a swift slap to the redhead's ass. "No can do, love. Not until we go home." The black haired man teased as he continued to walk along the pavements, fully intending to carry his beloved home. Defeated by his younger lover's firm attitude, Reno snarled in annoyance, resigning himself to try to enjoy the ride home. "Hurry up, yo. Before I get Zack-sick and throw up on ya!" The redhead barked, his kitty like attitude only amusing his boyfriend even more. The black haired man tightened his grip on his lover's thin hips as he hastened his pace, nearly breaking into a run as he hurried to get home.

Finally after a good fifteen minutes of incessant and relentless bouncing, the pair reached their ground level apartment. "Oh thank gods." Reno murmured as Zack carried him up the steps and into their cosy little abode. Panting, Zack entered the house hastily, kicking the door behind him with a loud bang. The soft hush of an air conditioner was the only sound besides the black haired man's heavy breathing and the soft groans of the redhead as the pair made their way into the apartment's lounge room. With a sigh of relief at the sight of the couch, Zack flung his lover onto the soft cushions before seating himself next to the redhead. "Uwaahh! Don't throw me like that yo!" Reno shouted as he turned over to glare at his nonchalant lover. Nodding, Zack glanced over at his fiery lover only to chuckle and snort at the sight. "What?! What's so funny?!" Reno questioned angrily, smacking the chortling black haired man every now and then. "Hold on." Zack murmured before he got up off the couch and left the room, leaving the redhead furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"You have knots in your hair again." Zack explained to an impatiently waiting redhead as he came back into the lounge room though this time armed with a hair brush. Eyes widening, Reno lifted a pale hand to tentatively touch the back of his hair, only to grimace when his finger tips found not only one knot but several huge tangles. "I hate working with Elena and the other girls!" The redhead fumed as he continued to run his fingers over the knots, unaware that his lover had taken his seat behind him once more, sitting cross legged against the arm of the couch. Zack watched on patiently as his boyfriend grew fed up with touching the knotted tangles in his hair and groaned loudly in resignation. "Come here, I'll fix it." Zack murmured as he gestured to his lap with the hair brush, indicating that the redhead should sit amongst his crossed legs. His cheeks reddening, Reno could barely contain his excitement as he clambered into the black haired man's lap, eager to have the knots taken care of by his boyfriend.

"It's odd, yo. I really don't like it when anyone else touches my hair but you." Reno purred as the younger man carefully undid his ponytail and began to brush the unruly red tangles. Zack chuckled softly to himself as he continued to brush the knots until they began to give under the hairbrush and his talented fingers, his lover's hair slowly but surely going back to its silky smooth nature. Reno swooned a little as the black haired man gathered his long red locks and began to tightly braid the smooth hair. "It must be because I love ya!" The redhead exclaimed, turning his face slightly to show his red tinted cheeks to his silent lover. Zack could feel his own cheeks heat up at the sudden confession, his adept fingers never ceasing their quick paced movements as he braided the soft red strands. "Must be." Zack murmured nonchalantly as he finished the braid and tied it tightly with the thin black elastic that previously held the thin red hair in a ponytail. Offended by the lack of spoiling and compliments, Reno whipped around to snarl at his lover. "Oi! You gotta tell me, too!" Reno whined as he somehow managed to wrap his long legs around the muscular waist of his lover. The black haired man chuckled again before capturing the sneering lips of his redheaded partner. "I love you, Reno." Zack whispered as he pulled away from the unusually sweet kiss to blink violet eyes at the redhead. "You're damn right ya do, yo!"


End file.
